Shadow
by mieka
Summary: Heero left a note on Relena's Desk asking her to meet him at a Dance club...But Why?rnChapter 2 Up(complete)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundamwing nor the song in this fanfic.....

**"Shadow" **By Mieka

"Oh Hi, Relena. Didn't expect you to show up here soo early"Duo Said grinning from ear to ear as he sat down next her.

"Well... He did say 7:00 Sharp...in his letter."She replied"so....What are you doing here duo??"Frowning in her mind.she hoped that he'd tell her how he really feels on the inside and if he loves her or not...._But of course not....he'd just say my name and walk away....._she thought angerly.

"I was just leaving to pick hilde up for our date soooo See you Relena.."Duo said as he got up and left the showroom inside a very large club.

Relena waved goodbye and watched him leave sadness entered her eyes when he was out of sight.

'_Heero...'_

_8888888888(Behind the curtain)_

_"_Damn you...Duo you weren't supposed to make your appearance yet.Crazy Baka."Heero cursed queitly_ 'Relena.....I love you.....I'm sorry for how I've always hurt you...This is the only way I can show you how I felt and how I feel now inside without you.'_

"Hey Heero you sure about this??"Asked a blonde young man.

"Hn."

8888888(Showroom)

The lights in the room slowly dimmed and music started to play.A young man with brown unruly locks walked out with a mic. in hand. He wore dark blue jeans and a darkblue button-up shirt.

_'Heero??....'_

_'Relena this is for you.....I hope you understand .....'_

"**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

**  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone**

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everythings all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone! "

Heero looked at Relena Hoping she had understood what he was trying to say to her.

But he saw saddness within her Beautiful Blue Eyes.'_No! She doesn't understand............Maybe I should have never done this at all.......Relena why??_

_TBC _

_AN:Sorry it's short _

_Blade: Please Review. she'll drive me nuts until you guys do.._


	2. Chapter 2:TheEND?

Chapter 2

Heero looked at Relena Hoping she had understood what he was trying to say to her.

But he saw saddness within her Beautiful Blue Eyes.'_No! She doesn't understand...Maybe I should have never done this at all...Relena why?_

Heero began to head backstage when music started to play yet again.'_maybe I should just quit this and leave'_

"Heero...Pss..Hey contuine on buddy..."Wishpered Duo who had hidden backsatge with the rest of the

Ex-G pilots."Trust me.."

Heero nodded a sure and walked back out onto the stage.The music picked up and he began.

"**_Everytime our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away,  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts,  
I can see your dreams, _**"

Heero looked at relena and he then realized she wasn't sad but very much Happy and she really did love him.

"**_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you._**"  
**_  
_**"**_The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart,  
You know it feels like the first time, Everytime,  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes, _**"**__**

"**_I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you._**"

When Heero ended this song He looked at where relena had been sitting and she was gone.

Then Music began to play as She walked out toward Heero from backstage in her right had a Mircophone. Duo was Grinning like a mad man.

'_Duo...You sly dog...You'll pay for this.._'Heero though as he realized That Duo let her get up here with him.

"...**_If there are glances that communicate better than words,People can live on freely without losing their way…Overcoming our mistakes, we realize what true kindness is Together, you and I discovered that strength called love…_**"Relena began as she sung with all her heart and love.

_**"...I believe your love**_

_**Trembling,**_

_**We seal our wish with a sweet kiss**_

_**(You are here…) (So am I…)**_

**_Please don't ever forget…_**

_**I believe your dream**_

_**A feeling that intensifies…**_

_**Turning affection into a prayer**_

_**I want to let you know this pulsing sensation, so hot,**_

_**So fierce… So far away…**_

_**Strife alone can never achieve, not for anyone, or for anything…**_

_**This pure rhythm that I want to pass along to a young and innocent hand…**_

_**The warmth of the sun shone through the clusters of leaves --- steadily marks the passage of time…**_

_**This surely is what everyone wants to hold on to forever and ever…**_

_**I believe your love**_

_**Never give up…**_

_**Stretch out your wounded wings…**_

_**Soaring up to the sky, you sketch an infinite**_

_**Dream so far away…**_

_**I believe your dream**_

_**Show your smiling face…**_

_**Even though you are drowned by sorrow**_

_**If someday you want to be proud of **_

_**This irreplaceable present… So far away**_

_**Overcoming our mistakes, we realize what true kindness is**_

_**Together, you and I discovered that strength called love…**_

_**I believe your love**_

_**Trembling,**_

_**We seal our wish with a sweet kiss**_

_**(You are here…) (So am I…)**_

**_Please don't ever forget…_**

_**I believe your dream**_

_**A feeling that intensifies…**_

_**Turning affection into a prayer**_

_**I want to let you know this pulsing sensation, so hot,**_

_**So fierce… So far away…**_

_**The pain of tears shed for**_

_**An important person…**_

_**Spears through the earth… drench the land…**_

_**This is a sorrow I want to put to an end!**_

_**I believe your love**_

_**Never give up…**_

_**Stretch out your wounded wings…**_

_**Soaring up to the sky, you sketch an infinite**_

_**Dream so far away…**_

_**I believe your dream**_

_**Show your smiling face…**_

_**Even though you are drowned by sorrow**_

_**If someday you want to be proud of **_

_**This irreplaceable present!**_

_**I believe your love**_

_**Trembling,**_

_**We seal our wish with a sweet kiss**_

_**(You are here…) (So am I…)**_

**_Please don't ever forget…_**

_**I believe your dream**_

_**A feeling that intensifies…**_

_**Turning affection into a prayer**_

_**I want to let you know this pulsing sensation, so hot,**_

_**So fierce… So far away…"**_

Relena Finished the sweet song and she was suddenly picked up into the air.Heero had picked her up and swung her around.He looked into her soft eyes and then pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

I l-Love you ...Relena... Heero said in Japanese.

"Heero..."Relena whisphered.

" I Love you to. "She said back in Japanease.

Heero's eyes widden at the fact that she spoke Japanese.

" How'd...How do you know Japanese? Heero asked as he saw Duo starting to plan another one of his _'Plans'_.

"I learned a long time ago when i was still little."Relena said as she hugged heero.

FIN...

Sorry its a little late but hey at least I posted it now right?

Please Review and tell me what you think of this.


End file.
